Más allá de la tormenta
by Krisley18
Summary: ¡Capítulo 3 subido! ¿Cuánto tiempo hay para dar las gracias? ¿Hay un límite? Si no lo hubo para dejar de pensar en ella... ¿Es el inicio de eso tan esperado o simplemente el final de la espera? Y la pregunta de siempre hará estragos a sus corazones: ¿Me ama de verdad? TrunksxMarron.
1. I

**ஐ Más allá de la tormenta ஐ**

* * *

_Marron era una joven inteligente, elocuente, lógica, sencilla, muy bonita y de grandes valores. Pero, como todo joven, comete un error. Y para su desgracia, el que ella cometió fue realmente grande._

_—¿Se lo dirás a tus padres? _  
_Las lágrimas mojan el rostro de Marron en su trayecto desde los ojos hasta alguna parte antes seca de su cuello. _  
_—No..._  
_—Será nuestro secreto. _  
_Sus ojos brillan, esperanzados, y lo miran. Su cuerpo tiembla, aún está en shock. Pero por fin se siente segura. _  
_—Tranquila. Será nuestro secreto._

_Pasan siete años y el secreto aún sigue siendo solo de ellos, _  
_¿es demasiado tarde para dar las gracias?_

* * *

— ஐ —  
**Primer capítulo**  
— ஐ —

Marron no sabe que se está mordiendo sus labios y que las manos le tiemblan. No sabe lo evidente que es, todo en ella, que algo negro le está torturando la cabeza. Son completamente visibles su desesperación, angustia y las miles de preguntas que rondan por su mente.

Y su mano, su inmaculada y blanca mano, tiembla bajo el casi inexistente peso de una pequeña caja ya vacía. Su contenido ahora se encontraba en su garganta, yendo lentamente hacia el centro de su cuerpo, en donde, ella rogaba, hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer. Estaba intentando leer las instrucciones, para asegurarse una vez más de que las palabras no habían cambiado.

_Ilusa Marron_. Por más veces que leyera, la inseguridad no se iría. Debería saberlo, ya no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Marron es una joven inteligente, elocuente, lógica, sencilla, muy bonita y de grandes valores. Pero, como todo joven, comete un error. Y para su desgracia, el que ella cometió fue realmente grande.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta ese punto? Ella, a la que todos creían perfecta y que se esforzaba porque así fuera, cometiendo actos así, tan imprudentes digno de alguien que está lejos de la perfección. Y el consuelo de que la perfección no existe, ya se ha ido lejos. Está bien escondido. Pero ella no necesita consuelo, necesita respuestas firmes, concretas, sinceras...

—Marron, cariño.

Dos suaves golpes en la puerta de su habitación la sacan de sus cavilaciones. Mira con desesperación hacia la presencia detrás de la pared, rogando que no entrara. No aún. Abre el primer cajón del armario y entierra con manía esa caja entre su ropa.

—¿Si, papá? —no sabe que su voz le tiembla ligeramente en la última letra.

—Sabes como es tu madre cariño —la canosa cabeza de su padre se asoma por la puerta. Sonríe a su preciosa hija con orgullo, siempre con orgullo—, bajemos antes de que comience a gritar.

—Sí papá —asiente Marron, y gira para agarrar el saco que su madre le había elegido minutos atrás para que se pusiera. La noche era bastante cálida, pero Dieciocho era exigente y Marron siempre había hecho todo lo que le decía. Tal vez ese fue el problema.

**— ஐ —**_  
_

Se conocía a la casa de los Brief tan bien como a la suya misma. Siendo el principal centro de reuniones de los guerreros Marron había pasado tiempo en ella, aunque admitía que le hubiera gustado pasarlo más. Su familia y ella acababan de salir hacia allá, el auto nuevo les sentaba de maravilla, pero sabía cuánto le había costado a su papá comprarlo y que lo había hecho solamente por insistencia de su madre.

Todo el viaje, que era bastante largo desde que se mudaron a una casa muy bonita a las afueras de la ciudad, Marron había permanecido callada como casi de costumbre, pero no se había dedicado a mirar el paisaje verde o los edificios, sino a pensar intensamente en todos los errores que venía cometiendo, y que deseaba profundamente jamás haberlos cometido. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Cómo le dolía que así fuera.

Sin dudas, habían sido actos meramente impulsivos e inmaduros, pero eso no era una excusa. Y lo peor de todo, es que estaba segura de que no iba a poder hacer frente a los problemas si algo salía aún más mal. Sintió como su celular vibraba en su bolsillo delantero del jean, y rogó porque sus padres no lo hayan escuchado. Quería leer el mensaje, quería leerlo ahora mismo y quería poder contestar. Pero era imposible, tenía que mantenerse un poco al margen cuando estaba con sus padres, tenía que actuar de manera normal aunque últimamente su vida acababa de dar varios inexplicables giros.

—¡Cariño!

Levantó su mirada, puesta en su regazo, asustada. Su padre Krillin la miraba desde el espejo retrovisor con las cejas levantadas. Desde atrás podía ver que su madre tenía los brazos cruzados, quería decir que estaba enojada. Y tal vez era su culpa.

—¿Quieres que encienda el aire acondicionado?

Marron frunció el ceño, sin terminar de entender por qué su padre le preguntaba eso. Ellos nunca le preguntaban qué hacer, ni siquiera para recibir una opinión o una recomendación. Y eso era porque ni siquiera su padre solía poder actuar así. Su madre era, claramente, la que decía qué, cómo y cuándo hacer las cosas.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? Porque estás roja —habló su madre, sin ninguna pizca de dulzura en su enfriada voz.

Se miró por el leve reflejo que aparecía en su ventanilla, y lo comprobó: tenías las mejillas sumamente coloradas, al igual que parte de su frente y pecho. Y eso que ni siquiera se había puesto el saco, y la remera fruncida en las mangas que eran cortas no era calurosa.

—Bueno, si quieren, no es realmente necesario... —se animó a comentar, y como era de esperarse su padre rápidamente lo encendió.

Sintió el cambio al instante, ahora se sentía más relajada. Apoyó mejor su espalda en el cómodo asiento, totalmente distinto al del auto anterior, y comenzó a comerse una uña sin poder evitarlo. Su celular sonó nuevamente, y esta vez le provocó un brinco muy estúpido a su parecer. Miró apresuradamente hacia el frente, pero sus padres no habían puesto atención: Dieciocho estaba buscando una radio y Krillin iba manejando con mucha atención, acababan de entrar a la ciudad y el tráfico era horrible. Iban a tardar, por lo menos, unos veinte minutos más en llegar.

Algo que había detestado muchísimas veces era la antipatía de su madre con todas las personas. En algunos tiempos son críticos, y en otros básicos. A consecuencia de eso, el tiempo que se quedaban en la casa de los Brief, en la casa de los Son o en donde fuera que estén reunidos con más de una persona, siempre era escaso: se basaba en la cena, o almuerzo, o lo que fuera, veinte minutos más y ya. Dieciocho pocas veces ayudaba a levantar la mesa, y eso era cuando estaba de buen humor, y también pocas veces hablaba. Marron se pasaba sentada en la mesa, hace ya tres años, hasta que todos terminen de comer para levantarse y poder ayudar a juntar los platos y, con insistencia que algunas veces servía, le dejaran lavarlos. Y es por eso que desde hace tiempo no puede hablar bien con cualquiera de los ahí reunidos.

—Va a llover —dijo su madre, de la nada. Marron miró hacia el cielo, con un poco de esfuerzo, efectivamente iba a llover.

—Amo la lluvia para las cenas —comentó Krillin, mirando a su esposa con una tierna sonrisa— ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera cita?

—Claro que sí —y aunque el tono fue igual de frío, se notaba que había sentimiento en el. Dieciocho amaba a su esposo. Marron no vio a su madre, pero sabía que se había sonrojado como una adolescente al decir esas palabras con tanta obviedad.

A Marron le gustaría tener un amor así: sincero. Puede que su madre no sea la persona más afectiva del mundo, ni la más dulce, entretenida y sencilla, pero era una buena compañera, inteligente y amaba a su esposo a su manera. Krillin rebosaba de felicidad cada día que se levantaba y veía a la hermosa familia que había formado, era tierno, le hacía miles de regalos a su esposa y le demostraba su amor a cada rato que podía. Era un amor extraño, ambos juntos lo eran, y Marron lo sabía. Pero era un amor tan sincero y puro... Jamás vería a su padre mirando a alguien más, y ni hablar de su madre; jamás se engañarían, se mentirían o pelearían por más de un día. Porque su amor, tan enorme, era más fuerte.

Ve como una de las manos de su padre, que estaban fuertemente aferradas al volante, se alejan de este y se aferra a la mano de su madre. Y ella lo agarra con fuerza y cariño. Marron sonrió sin siquiera saberlo, ¿por qué ella no podía tener un amor así? ¿Por qué su novio no la trataba así? No, no tratar, porque Dieciocho no trataba bien. La mejor pregunta, y que Marron se hacía desde el primer mes de su relación con forma de un juego de parque de diversiones, era ¿me quiere de verdad?

Y como si este supiera que ella estaba pensando mal de él, su celular sonó y esta vez lo hizo por unos segundos más. La estaba llamando, seguramente furioso porque aún no le había contestado los mensajes. Marron tragó saliva, y otra vez le invadió esa sensación de miedo horripilante que la acechaba hace ya unas semanas. ¿Por qué las cosas cambiaron tanto? Nunca estuvieron realmente bien, pero ahora están demasiado desastrosas. Con esa relación se sentía parada en el medio de la nada y con una posibilidad muy alta de quedarse profundamente sola. Se sentía extraña, insegura e infeliz. Las personas no se ponían en pareja para sentirse así...

_—¿Por qué no comes? —preguntó, de manera abrupta, mientras masticaba. Marron tocó las papas fritas llenas de grasas sin ganas._

_—G-gracias por comprarlas —sonrió. Tenía inmensas ganas de llorar. Había soñado a esta noche como algo especial, pero él la llevó al costado de la carretera a las afueras de la ciudad, con comida grasosa lejos de ser romántica, y sin ningún chocolate o un par de flores. No era lo que ella esperaba. No era lo que él la hizo esperar, lo que él le prometió._

_—Estás tan guapa... —no se inmutó cuando a Marron se le escapó una mueca de asco cuando vio cómo la miraba y en dónde, no lo hizo porque no la vio haciéndolo— ¿Te pusiste la ropa que te regalé?_

_—¿Eh? —su pregunta le sorprendió; sabía a qué se refería, pero no podía creer que él esperara que ella se pusiera eso para él, no tan pronto._

_—La ropa interior que te regalé. ¿La traes puesta?_

_—No... Ya te lo dije, me parece muy pequeña e incómoda y —la mirada de él hizo que su voz fuera cayéndose, hasta que desapareció por completo._

_—¿Para qué crees que te la regalé? —preguntó, furioso._

_—Lo siento —sentía a la perfección cómo el nudo se formaba en su garganta. No era la primera vez que lloraba por él—. Me da vergüenza usarla, lo siento..._

_—Eres una estúpida —él se levantó, arrojando las papas fritas que tenía en su mano al suelo, algunas salpicaron sobre Marron._

Todavía no podía creer que él estuvo a punto de dejarla sola en ese lugar. En ese momento había sentido unas inmensas ganas de llorar y pedirle perdón, solo para que las cosas estén bien y no porque ella tuviera que hacerlo. Tuvo que rogarle para que no la dejara en el medio de la carretera, sola. Y él, como un verdadero infeliz, había aceptado a duras penas. En ese momento se había sentido muy mal, ahora la ira le recorría por cada poro de su ser, como pasaba cada vez que se recordaba de esa escena y otras más que la hicieron sentir igual de triste e impotente.

Marron pudo salir de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió el notable descenso de velocidad del coche. Su padre estaba estacionándose. Marron miró a su derecha y vio a la imponente mansión de los Brief. Su padre era realmente bueno en el volante, y eso le hacía recordar que últimamente había estado queriendo enseñarle a manejar a su única hija. Su madre bajó del auto con una feminidad que lejos estaba de la fuerza que poseía. Su padre ya estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando se colocaron frente a la puerta de vidrio: como siempre, los tres se colocaban a esperar a que alguien apareciera en la puerta a abrirles. A juzgar por la hora, estaban llegando tarde, pero era obvio el hecho de que los iban a esperar para la cena.

Para sorpresa de Marron, fue Trunks quien les abrió la puerta. Trunks Brief había dejado de ser hace rato el chiquillo adorable que hacía a su madre todo lo que esta le pedía. Últimamente, se había convertido en algo rebelde, y eso incluía no abrir la puerta, no ayudar a poner la mesa, y salir a la noche y no volver para dormir en su casa. Que estuviera ahí, en la reunión, abriéndoles la puerta, era algo que no se veía hace unos dos meses probablemente. Marron ya ni siquiera sabía cómo comportarse frente a el: si era amable él era frío, si era indiferente él buscaba conversación, cuando ella lo miraba él no la miraba y cuando ella no lo hacía, él sí; todo el tiempo.

—Hola Señor Krillin, Señora Dieciocho —decía Trunks, a medida que ambos pasaron a la casa. Marron le dedicó una débil sonrisa, incluso tímida, única de su buen comportamiento—. Marron.

—Trunks —le devolvió el gesto. Se puso, incómoda, detrás de sus padres que ya se dirigían al enorme comedor.

Detrás de ellos, Brief estaba cerrando la puerta. Y al instante se colocó junto a ellos, Marron se vio obligada a apresurar su paso cuando sintió que los pies de Trunks estaban muy cerca de los suyos. Cuando entraron, Bulma los recibió calurosamente, como era de costumbre, y Bra, su hija de ocho años, llegó al instante al lado de Marron para agarrarla de la mano y comenzar a dirigirse hacia su habitación para mostrarle su nueva colección de muñecas con euforia. Logró saludar a cada uno de los invitados en el trayecto, haciendo esfuerzo para que la pequeña la esperara, y ver que a la comida aún le faltaban unos diez minutos.

—Estás rara —le dijo Bra, cuando Marron apenas había podido prestar atención a la energética pequeña y sus juguetes. Pero la manera en que lo hizo, con la voz sincera y dolorida, le hizo a Marron darse cuenta de que no debía de olvidar que nadie tenía que siquiera imaginarse que algo le pasaba.

—Me duele un poco la panza, eso es todo. ¿Y ese muñeco te vino con el cabello así o tu le hiciste ese corte? —mintió, pero necesitaba distraer a la pequeña; de lo contrario diría "Marron está rara" en la mitad de la cena a su madre Bulma, para que intentara solucionarlo.

—¡Yo se lo hice, también se lo pinté! ¿No es lindo?

**— ஐ —**

Estaba completamente ida. Había respondido con cortesía, como siempre, a quienes le hablaban, pero ella no le dedicó una mirada ni una sola palabra a nadie. Comía sin ganas, solo para que su madre no la regañara, y miraba con _algo_ en sus ojos al celular que estaba sobre su regazo.

Esa noche, Marron no era Marron. O por lo menos, Trunks desconocía esa parte de ella.

La había observado con determinación, acto que se había convertido en una normalidad durante los últimos meses, pero esta vez era para intentar descifrarla, para que ella lo mirara y le dijera que estaba todo bien, no para desnudarla con la mirada por culpa de las malditas hormonas.

Los demás en la larguísima y repleta de comida mesa no le prestaban atención. Estaban ocupados comiendo, o escuchando las anécdotas graciosas que el Señor Goku y Krillin tenían para contar. Pero para Trunks no poder dejar de mirar a Marron ya se había convertido en un problema en las últimas semanas: porque Goten se había dado cuenta, aunque no le dijo más que un par de chistes, y su hermana pequeña Bra lo torturó diciéndole que le pida a la rubia para que sea su novia. ¡Hasta había convertido a uno de sus muñecos de princesa en su clon, sólo para mostrarle cómo sería la boda de él con la _barbie_, es decir Marron! A su madre le había parecido divertido, Vegeta no le prestó suficiente atención, a Bra le encantaba y a él... Lo hacía sentir raro.

En ese momento, Marron volvió a mirar hacia abajo, hacia su celular, y sus ojos se movieron como si estuviera leyendo un mensaje. Uno demasiado angustioso o feo, a juzgar Trunks, al ver la palidez que le subió a la joven hasta el rostro. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Marron jamás usaba el teléfono en la mesa, nunca la había visto usarlo en realidad. No recordaba que ella le hubiera dado su número a Goten o a él. Porque no lo hizo. Trunks sintió algo muy feo revolviéndose dentro de él, algo que lo impulsó a cerrar sus puños, seguido de unas imágenes en las que Marron estaba con alguien.

¡Se suponía que eran amigos! ¿O no? Claro que sí, alguien que prácticamente crece con una persona se hace amigo al instante de esa persona. Si bien él nunca había cruzado muchas palabras con ella, ni tampoco fue un caballero cuando era pequeño, habían estado en momentos muy importantes juntos. Ella tenía la oportunidad, no, el deber de darles su número. Tal vez no lo hizo porque, y Trunks lo sabía, ellos nunca le mandarían un mensaje. Es decir, Goten era muy vergonzoso, y ni siquiera tenía un teléfono móvil. Y Trunks, bueno el... El había mandado en su vida mensajes a una sola chica, y resultó ser una imbécil que buscaba popularidad. Así que no, él tampoco se animaría a mandarle un mensaje. ¡Por Kami, si había veces que tenía vergüenza de hablarle!

Había estado tan ocupado pensando que no se percató de que Marron pidió permiso, y que se levantó de la mesa. Miró a su alrededor, con la esperanza -la cual odió por no entenderla- de encontrarla jugando con Bra, o subiendo las escaleras o saliendo por una de las puertas. Así que se levantó y se dispuso a buscarla. No estaba siendo consciente de que su abrupto movimiento podía llamar la atención de alguien, como la de Dieciocho, que lo miraba extrañada. Fue hacia la escalera, intentando escuchar si había pasos; era larga, y si Marron se fue por ahí aún debía estar subiéndola. A menos que esté corriendo. Sabía que intentar encontrar el ki de Marron era estúpido: lo había descubierto desde pequeño, cuando intentó hacer trampa mientras jugaba a las escondidas. Inesperadamente, el ki de Marron jamás pudo ser sentido por nadie. Pero sintió uno, pequeño de un humano, de un hombre joven, en la entrada de la casa. De a poco se fue alejando, quedando fuera de la propiedad de los Brief, y metiéndose a lo que Trunks conocía como un callejón oscuro. Por un segundo, creyó que podía ser alguien conocido de Marron, pero era imposible. Hasta que su imaginación se abrió un poco más, y comprendió que tal vez esas miradas tristes y lo pálido del rostro de la rubia se debía a una persona. A esa persona.

Pasó corriendo por el comedor, llamando la atención de absolutamente todos los presentes. Llegó al living casi rompiendo la puerta de un empujón, saltó el sofá, hizo caer un adorno que se partió en cien y pasó por la puerta que daba al salón de entrada de la misma manera: empujándola con violencia. Abrió la puerta que daba a la calle, presionando los botones con posibilidades de romperlo, saliendo ni bien tuvo el ancho suficiente para que su cuerpo pasara, y justo cuando salió escuchó un pequeño grito que fue ahogado por unas manos.

—¡Marron! —gritó, y sin que sea necesario emprendió un pequeño y muy corto vuelo hasta el callejón.

No se había equivocado. En efecto, el ki provenía de un hombre joven. Muy poca luz de la calle y de la luna se filtraba entre los altos edificios que estaban a los costados, pero era suficiente como para ver el rostro joven y atractivo masculino. Era mucho más alto que Marron, y que él mismo, pero no era robusto. En realidad, no importaba si fuera hasta el hombre más grande del mundo: Trunks podía molerlo a golpes sin dudas.

—¡Suéltala! —el gritó salió un poco ronco por lo mucho que elevó la voz. El hombre le tenía la boca tapada con la mano, estaba detrás de ella y le hablaba al oído de una manera morbosa, que provocó asco y un escalofrío en Trunks.

Al segundo, el hombre levantó la cabeza, su mirada mostraba auténtica furia. Soltó a Marron, que rápidamente se llevó la mano a la adolorida mandíbula y a su estómago, por donde él la había abrazado con violencia para que no se escapara. El hombre sonrió de manera sínica.

—¿Quién eres mocoso? —preguntó, pero Trunks simplemente se acercó más hacia el sujeto. Sentía mucha, muchísima rabia. Mucho más que esa vez que un niño le tiró arena en la cara a Bra, o esa vez que un estúpido le tiró jugo en la cara a Goten. Mucha rabia, nunca había sentido tanto— ¡Vete, no te metas, niño!

Marron miró la escena con auténtico miedo. Los puños de Trunks estaban cerrados, temblando por la fuerza que estaba haciendo. Y sus ojos, sus ojos estaban fríos, asesinos. Pero no asustaban a Frayn; estaba demasiado confiado, muy seguro de que sólo era un mocoso que se la quería dar de héroe.

—Quédate ahí, puta —le dijo, señalándola con el dedo. A Marron se le rompió el corazón un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

—¡No la llames así!

Frayn lo miró con una ceja sugestiva, alta, soberbia como todo en él. Se cruzó de brazos. Trunks se iba acercando lentamente; se estaba conteniendo de una manera dolorosa para no arrancarle los miembros a aquel sujeto, no quería que Marron viera eso, ni tampoco quería convertirse en un asesino, sabía que una vez que comenzaba no iba a parar. No hasta verlo derramando sangre, inmóvil, en el suelo. Algo se había despertado en él cuando vio a Marron sufriendo. Algo fuerte, abrasador, inhumano.

—¡Trunks! —gritó Marron, incapaz de no temblar. No quería que Trunks hiciera lo que todo en él señalaba que haría.

—¿Así que lo conoces? —preguntó Frayn, parecía divertido con esa situación— ¿Él también te coje, puta?

—¡Cállate! —chilló Marron, nerviosa. Miró a Trunks, suplicando— Por favor Trunks, no lo hagas... Solo déjalo.

Primero, la incomprensión, y luego aún más ira volvió a apoderarse de Trunks. ¿Cómo que no lo haga, cómo que sólo lo deje? ¿Estaba bromeando? ¿Iba a dejar que ese hombre la tratara así, como una basura? ¿Acaso estaba enamorada de él?

—¿Que no haga qué, puta? ¿Eh? —preguntó. Marron lo miró, temblando, pero con fijeza.

—Vete Frayn.

—¿Que... Que me vaya? —se señaló a sí mismo, perplejo. Y largó una risa— ¿Y cuánto tiempo tardarás hasta mandarme un mensaje y pedirme que te coja bien fuerte?

Marron soltó una lágrima, inmóvil; y así permaneció hasta la tercera piña que Trunks asestó en el rostro del hombre. Fue algo de segundos, de dos pequeños y lentos segundos. Marron primero movió un músculo, y por fin la voz salió de su seca garganta.

—¡No Trunks! —se acercó rápidamente hasta el lugar donde Trunks yacía sobre el hombre, inerte, dándole golpes. Algunos daban contra el suelo. Estaba cegado de ira— ¡Trunks, por favor, suéltalo, no vale la pena!

Intentó tocarle la espalda, pero hizo un movimiento tan brusco que hizo que Marron retrocediera.

—¡Por favor Trunks, para, para! —intentó tocarlo otra vez; fue en vano. Trunks le quitó la mano rápidamente.

Por suerte, en ese punto que el piso era la tenue luz no llegaba, y no tenía que ver el rostro ensangrentado de Frayn. Por suerte para Marron. Trunks, desde el principio, no ve nada.

—¿¡Volverás a tocarla!? ¡¿Te animarías, hijo de puta!? —le escupía en la cara, moviendo su cabeza agarrando la solapa de la camisa. De arriba hasta abajo.

—¡Trunks por favor! —gritó Marron, estaba asustada por la violencia, por el rostro, de Trunks.

—¡Contéstame, infeliz! ¡Vamos, gritame de la misma manera que lo haces con ella!

Marron empujó a Trunks con todas sus fuerzas, quien despistado logró ser quitado de encima del cuerpo de Frayn. Lo abrazó, con todas sus fuerzas. Sentía que hasta el pelo le temblaba, y en cambio Trunks estaba completamente duro, demasiado.

—Ya basta Trunks, ya basta... —susurró, hipando. Sus manos se alejaron de la espalda del saiyajin para colocarse sobre el pecho de este— Ya basta, por favor...

Algo en Trunks se calmó. Una llamarada acababa de ser apagada, y aunque las cenizas aún estaban ahí parecía que las lágrimas de Marron las apagaban rápidamente. Marron pidió por favor hasta que su voz ya no era una voz, y que movía la boca sin ningún sentido, respiró con fuerza por su boca y las lágrimas salieron con más fluidez. Trunks permanecía con los brazos a sus costados, imposible de mover, y con sus manos ensangrentadas bombeando. Miraba a Marron, a su rostro, fijamente. Estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Cuando las pequeñas manos de la rubia se aferraron a su remera, arrugando y estirando, Trunks se rompió. La abrazó, con la fuerza medida, y colocó la cabeza de ella entre el hueco de su cuello. Ahí parecía estar más tranquila.

—Tranquila, todo está bien... —Trunks vio como sus manos manchaban el bonito saco de Marron. También veía y sentía como su pequeño cuerpo temblaba—. Todo estará bien.

Nunca, jamás, había sentido tantas ganas de besar a alguien como en esos momentos tenía ganas de besar a Marron. Y tenía cientos de preguntas, miles, en su cabeza esperando a ser respondidas, pero claramente no era el momento. Marron largó un último hipo. Trunks sabía que se estaba conteniendo por no llorar así, pero que era en vano. Le pasó su mano, dura y letal, por su espalda, sintió la suave curva de la cintura bien pronunciada, también el olor a lavanda que su cabello tenía. Marron se alejó de su cuello para levantar la cabeza y mirarlo, estaba respirando por la boca, tenía los ojos brillantes y las hermosas pestañas negras y más notorias por las lágrimas. Se veía hermosa. Y no era el mejor momento para decírselo.

Y por más que lo intentara, la mente aún no se había olvidado del hombre en el suelo. ¿Acaso era el novio de Marron? ¿Marron ya había tenido su primera vez? Esa que él tanto había soñado que fuera suya. ¿Cómo Marron podía terminar con un hombre así, que no la merecía y la, posiblemente, doblaba en edad? Y la pregunta más importante.

—¿Se lo dirás a tus padres?

Las lágrimas mojan el rostro de Marron en su trayecto desde los ojos hasta alguna parte antes seca de su cuello.

—No...

Algo invade a Trunks: nuevamente la ira. Consecuente de pensar que ella aún, tal vez, quiere defender a ese infame. No importa, es la decisión de ella, y no es momento de juzgarla.

—Será nuestro secreto.

Sus ojos brillan, esperanzados, y lo vuelven miran. Su cuerpo tiembla, aún está en shock. Pero por fin se siente segura.

—Tranquila. Será nuestro secreto.

Vuelve a meterle la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Lo hace para que termine de llorar; habrá mucho más para llorar, claro, pero por lo menos por esa noche. Lo hace para no verla así. Y, con mucha más razón que lo otro, lo hace para no apoderarse de sus húmedos labios en un beso desesperado.

Y le tocó a él quedarse en shock cuando vio aparecer a Dieciocho, junto con su madre, Milk, Krillin y a Goten en el inicio del callejón.

* * *

_**¡E**stoy tan feliz de, por fin, poder subir el primer capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Triste, tonto, sin sentido, vulgar, tierno, original, raro, cliché? Díííganmelo. _

_Antes de seguir, quiero aclarar que esta historia la haré en conjunto con Shapira Weasley -también escritora de Trumar- quien es una personita muy especial para mí. Ella tendrá más que ver con las escenas sexuales, de sexo, de coito, de hacer el amor, de ñiqui-ñiqui, ya saben, porque a mi parecer se le da de diez. _

_¡Muchísimas gracias a las cuatro personitas que comentaron! Prometo comenzar a contestarles ni bien termino de subir este capítulo. _

_Para mí gusto, quedó medio corto con todo lo que quería poner, pero no es nada que no pueda poner adelante como un recuerdo o algo por el estilo, así que no habrá ninguna idea de mi cabeza desperdiciada; sólo que todo a su tiempo. _

_Bueno, eso es todo, y espero comiencen a disfrutar de esta historia, sé que todavía no tiene pies como para tener siquiera cabeza, pero denle una oportunidad. ¡Ah, cierto! Subo este capítulo sin darle una mirada otra vez porque estoy muy ansiosa, pero prometo después arreglarlo -si quieren pueden ayudarme diciendo los errores que encuentran-. _

_¡Saludos y muchísimas gracias! ¡Y quiero ver esas porras, que es mi primer fic largo!_

_Nota: decidí unir a la introducción con el capítulo por sugerencia de Shapira, pero no hice cambio alguno en el capítulo_

* * *

_Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. _


	2. II

—ஐ —  
**Segundo capítulo**  
—ஐ —

_Marron miraba con infinita desesperación a sus cosas personales, puestas en varias cajas descoloridas, siendo subidas al auto en contra de su voluntad._

_Se había despertado con los ojos hinchados por el llanto y con un dolor de cabeza terrible por no dormir adecuadamente, y rogó para que sus padres no se la hicieran difícil: y así creyó, hasta que su padre, mientras desayunaban en silencio, la miró con absoluta desilusión en su rostro mientras su madre anunciaba con voz clara y firme:_

_—Nos vamos. _

_Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido para Marron; sin planificar, sin lógica, sin ningún punto positivo. Eso no era lo que pasaba en su vida, no antes de haber cometido el error de enamorarse de su atractivo y completo hijo de puta profesor. La realidad le estaba cayendo completamente encima, en forma de grandes piedras macizas. Era, realmente, doloroso. _

_Cuando su madre lo anunció Marron no dijo nada. Había permanecido callada, sin poder dar un sorbo más a su taza de café que rápidamente se enfrío, sin poder mirar a su padre que, ella sabía, estaba esperando que lo mirara. Se había sentido inútil, incapaz de luchar contra eso. De pronto, el suelo había sido removido debajo de sus pies, dejándola en el completo oscuro y horrible vacío. _

_Pero ahora, ahora que veía cómo todo se fue de las manos, se estremeció de solo imaginarse lo que su futuro sería. Un futuro para nada prometedor de alegría. Se podía ver infinitamente sola, en una habitación que nunca sería de ella, llorando todas las noches por las tantas pérdidas. Recordaría todo lo malo, y recordar lo bueno también le traería dolor. _

_—¡No, mamá, no quiero! —gritó, enfadada, cuando su madre la empujó hacia un costado por intentar agarrar una de sus cajas y volverla a poner adentro. Dieciocho la miró, tenía su fría mirada descolocada._

_—¡Mocosa, harás lo que se te dice!_

_—Dieciocho... —dijo Krillin, con la mirada llena de súplica. Marron miró a su madre con rabia. _

_—¡No me quiero ir, por favor! —su súplica no arremetió dentro de la coraza de su dura madre. _

_—¡Basta! —gritó. Krillin agachó la cabeza y Marron sintió aún más desesperación— ¡Esto es tu culpa! _

_Marron quiso llorar pero no se lo permitió, aunque sentía al nudo en su garganta más grande que nunca. _

_—Bulma y su familia tienen dinero como para cubrirlo todo —lo dijo, con frialdad—, nosotros no. Tenemos que irnos y dejar que piensen que fue todo culpa de Trunks. _

_"¡No, eso nunca!" La culpa fue todo de ella. En lo absoluto. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que Trunks cargara con toda la culpa? _

_—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo? ¡Son nuestros amigos! —chilló Marron, impactada. Dieciocho cerró el baúl del auto con un estruendo. _

_—Cállate. Estabas desmayada mientras hablamos todo con Bulma y Trunks, ellos están de acuerdo—le dedicó una última mirada antes de irse hacia adentro de la casa—. Debiste haber pensado bien antes de decirle a Trunks que ese hombre era tu novio solo para darle celos, tú sola lograste todo esto. _

_Absorta en las palabras de su madre, y en las sensaciones que fueron consecuencia de cuando logró entenderlas, Marron comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la parte trasera de la bonita cabaña de dos pisos. Osea que Trunks sí había guardado el secreto... ¿Y por qué no se sentía bien? El había sido sincero y fiel. Pero se había metido en un gran problema por su culpa, y eso la estaba quemando por dentro. Se sentó en la pequeña escalera de la puerta del patio trasero, la que iba a una bonita cocina, y se quedó mirando el hermoso paisaje que le inspiraba felicidad y paz por última vez. Miró al cielo, deseando que Trunks apareciera por este con la velocidad que lo caracteriza para volar, y así poder darle las gracias. Pero no apareció, porque él no era un adivino, y Marron supuso con crueldad que su madre no comentó anoche sus intenciones de largarse de la ciudad. _

_¿Qué es lo que había pasado con todo? Todavía no podía creer, asimilarlo por completo, que se había arruinado la vida, y que con suerte su nueva vida fuera la mitad de bonita que esta. Extrañaría mucho a su habitación, a su escuela, a sus escasos amigos, a su casa, a los guerreros Z. Especialmente a Trunks, pensó, mientras escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas. _

_—Gracias Trunks... —murmuró, pero no sirvió de nada. El vacío permanecería en ella hasta que volvieran a encontrarse. _

_Escuchó cómo su madre bajaba, junto con su apenado padre, más y más cajas. Entró a la casa en el momento justo, cuando ellos estaban muy ocupados intentando hacer más espacio en el auto, sin que nadie la viera. Subió las escaleras, con la mano en la suave barandilla de madera, deleitándose con la vista de un living casi completamente vacío que en su momento fue hermoso. Y, tras ver el cuarto de baño con la puerta abierta completamente vacío, llegó a su habitación. Entró en ella; aún quedaban algunas objetos, su madre había juntado muy rápidamente las cosas mientras ella se había quedado absorta en la silla sin desayunar. Se sentó en su cama, sin colchón, y abrió la mesita de luz que estaba junto a esta. Allí, de un color rosa brillante y con una pequeña birome con plumas rosadas, estaba su adorable diario. Lo abrió y verificó que la birome aún sirviera. _

_Unas gruesas lágrimas salieron inesperadamente de sus ojos justo después de escribir Trunks y dos puntitos._

Se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, provocando que se llevara de manera inconsciente su mano hacia su rostro. Qué horrible dolor. Y peor aún, qué horrible sueño. Se levantó de la cama, intentando que la persona que estaba en su cama no se despertara, e ingresó al baño dando pasos torpes y casi ciegos. Se lavó la cara con rapidez y se miró al espejo, tenía unas pequeñas ojeras a causa de haber dormido poco y estaba segura de que eso al costado de sus ojos eran arrugas, o por lo menos quería que así fuera.

Se dio una ducha rápida, quitándose la transpiración: su aire acondicionado eligió romperse hace dos noches, y desde entonces las sábanas se le enredaban en su cuerpo con facilidad a causa del calor. Dejó que el agua, más fría que tibia, la transportara a un lugar más seguro. Se concentraba en sentir cada gota escabulléndose de su cuerpo, y se sentía tan condenadamente bien. Pasados unos diez minutos, decidió que era tiempo de salir, y con desgano se envolvió en una toalla para ir en busca de ropa a su habitación y cambiarse en el baño. El bulto en su cama estaba dormido plácidamente, para su suerte.

Se puso unos pequeños pantalones que servían como pijama y una remera holgada sin sostén, gracias a su cabello podía tapar el bastante notorio hecho de que no tenía su ropa interior de arriba; era una mala manía en ella que se había instalado en su vida hace mucho y que no se iba con nada, la hacía sentirse libre. Salió en puntillas de pies, buscó sus rosadas pantuflas, y se dirigió a la cocina.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, hija! —Krillin apareció de manera sorpresiva frente a ella, causándole un susto. La abrazó sin que ella pudiera decir algo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Marron —dijo Dieciocho, mientras colocaba un adorable y con pinta de ser delicioso pastel enorme de chocolate; su sabor preferido.  
La joven rubia enarcó sus cejas, y sonrió con ternura.

—Gracias papá, gracias mamá —les regaló un abrazo, pequeño pero sincero, a cada uno y se sentó en la primera silla de aquella mesa redonda—. Por favor, no griten, Matt aún está dormido.

La mujer rubia miró a su hija con el ceño fruncido. Ya estaba enfadada. Agarró un delantal y se lo puso rápidamente, para no ensuciar su costosa ropa.

—No entiendo para qué sigues con ese trabajo tan sucio —anunció. Krillin suspiró por lo bajo, suponiendo que vendría una pelea. Y Marron sintió ganas de tirarse de los cabellos.

—Me pagan cien zenis la hora, ¿qué crees? —preguntó, con la voz calmada.

—Pero es agotador —declaró Dieciocho, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Lo haces tu o lo hago yo? —ahora la voz de Marron ya no era la misma. Krillin tragó saliva.

—¿Por qué no comemos mejor el pastel? —pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Es insoportable escuchar gritos las veinte horas del día! —Dieciocho dejó con fuerza el gran cuchillo sobre la mesada.

—¡No exageres! Además, ¿qué quieres? Ni siquiera tendría que estar con ustedes aquí ahora, me vine a buscar mi té esperando a que no estuvieran despiertos tan temprano para poder volver tranquila a la cama

Eso pareció herir a Krillin, quien se fue lentamente hacia las escaleras para comenzar a subirlas. Marron quiso decirle a su padre que no se fuera, pero no iba a pedirle eso sabiendo que la discusión seguiría, no iba a pedirle que soportara eso. Dieciocho se quitó el delantal que se había puesto para no manchar su ropa.

—Eres una desagradecida.

Marron no le contestó, aunque quería hacerlo no sabía qué decir con exactitud en ese momento. Defenderse hubiera estado bueno, claro, pero todos los 11 de octubre no tenía ganas de hacerlo; quería estar en paz, festejando tranquilamente un año más en su vida. Veinticuatro y aún seguía ahí, encerrada, con sus padres. Recapacitar en eso, le hizo acordar al correo que le había llegado hace dos días.

—Voy a volver a la ciudad del Oeste. Me voy de la ciudad del Norte.

Dieciocho abrió la boca, sorprendida. Por lo menos, pensó Marron, sí la quería un poco. Y luego, irritada, se cruzó de brazos para comenzar a hablar con voz clara y firme.

—No lo harás.

—Sí, sí lo haré —Marron la miró de manera desafiante—. Me quiero ir, ya tengo edad de comenzar mi propia vida, hace tiempo que la tengo.

—¿Crees que podrás tu sola? Eres débil.

—¡Tu quieres hacerme débil! —chilló, espantada por la mirada de su madre, pero más aún con la idea de que no la dejen irse como tantas otras veces: pero esta vez, ella tenía un futuro asegurado si lo hacía.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? Si tu padre y yo no estábamos sobre ti todo el tiempo te hubieras muerto hace rato —subió ligeramente la voz.

—¡No, mamá, eso es lo que tu crees! ¡Tengo veinticuatro mamá, veinticuatro, quiero levantarme y no tener que verte! —en vez de lastimarla con lo último dicho, Dieciocho pareció enojarse aún más.

—¡Te dimos todo lo que tienes, Marron, todo! —golpeó con violencia la mesada con ambas manos— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Crees que si te hubiéramos dejado la primera vez que lo quisiste hubieras sobrevivido? ¡No, ni en ese tiempo y mucho menos ahora!

—¿¡Cómo puedes asegurarme eso?! ¿Cómo? —se levantó. No le gustaba mirarla desde la silla, aunque de todas forma era un poco más baja que su madre.

—¡Porque lo sé! ¡Y no te atrevas a mirarme así, lo sé y punto! ¡No te irás de aquí, quieras o no te quedarás!

Los pasos apresurados de su padre por la escalera resonaron en la mente de Marron por unos segundos. Krillin llegó junto a su hija y la abrazó por los hombros.

—Dejen de gritar, hay un niño arriba que se acaba de levantar asustado. Compórtense —todo lo dijo con los dientes apretados, estaba enojado, pero en ningún momento dejó de masajear los ligeramente temblorosos hombros de su hija.

—Krillin, dícelo.

—¿Qué me tiene que decir, eh? ¿Cosas para asustarme? Ya está mamá, no hay mas nada que discutir.

—Krillin.

El hombre, con más canas que antes y los ojos más cansados, miró a su hija con algo que Marron tenía miedo de descifrar; tenía miedo de descubrir si su padre estaba o no de su lado. Para su suerte, gracias a la pequeña sonrisa que adornó el afable rostro de su padre, él estaba de acuerdo con ella. Sintió una oleada de alegría recorrerle el cuerpo, de esperanza.

—Sí puedes Marron, ya tienes edad para hacerlo. Y yo sí creo que lo harás bien —le acarició los cabellos, aún mojados y despeinados—. Por favor, cuídate, y llámanos. Tienes todo mi apoyo.

Marron sabía que su madre no iba a dejarla ir con facilidad, pero no la miró y simplemente abrazó a su padre. Se sentía tan bien. Lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, causándole un poco de daño, por lo que ambos rieron. Le dio un rápido beso en la frente y corrió escaleras arriba. Tenía mucho que hacer: preparar su bolso, comprar el pasaje, hablar con Matt y su familia, y por supuesto volver a leer ese mensaje de la Corporación Capsule que apenas había leído, y contestarlo de manera afirmativa.

— **ஐ** —

Estaba nerviosa. En su vida había viajado en un avión sola. Obviamente, no había querido que sus padres, especialmente su madre, se diera cuenta de su estado así que lo fingió todo con una seguridad envidiable. Pero ahora que estaba arriba, buscando entre los asientos al que dijera arriba 25D, se sentía totalmente perdida. No tenía a ningún acompañante, aún, y le había tocado el lado de la ventanilla. Respiró hondo mientras ponía su bolso, realmente pesado, en el lugar adecuado que no molestara y se sentó. Era una viaje corto, de unas tres horas, no había de qué preocuparse.

Su bolso de mano, el cual tenía todo lo que podía llegar a necesitar, lo colocó sobre sus pies. Sacó su celular, que estaba debajo de las cartas que el pequeño Matt se había encargado de escribirle en una sola noche, y miró con cierto miedo en su buzón. Tenía un mensaje, y sí era de la Capsule Corp. Para su suerte, la secretaria de quien fuera que le estaba escribiendo el mensaje, seguramente Bulma, era sincera y fiel cuando decía que todo mensaje, negativo o positivo, sería respondido en menos de veinticuatro horas. Estuvo apunto de abrirlo, pero se detuvo. ¿Y si no la habían aceptado? ¿Y si, finalmente, habían optado por buscar a alguien más y el mensaje rechazaba cordialmente a lo que ella puso? Estaría yendo prácticamente sin dinero a la Ciudad del Oeste, en donde le costaría probablemente encontrar trabajo.

No importaba. Apretó el botón adecuado, y el mensaje se desplegó en la pantalla.

_**Señorita Jinzo**: _  
_Muchas gracias por su rápida, y positiva, respuesta. Le agradecemos por su ayuda en darnos toda la información necesaria y por aceptar la propuesta de empleo. La estaremos esperando en el tercer edificio de la Corporación Capsula de la ciudad del Oeste, dirección: calle Yin 8202, su entrevista está programada para las ocho p.m. (por favor, avisar en caso de no poder asistir a la hora indicada). Un placer hablar con usted, la esperamos. _  
**_ Corporación Cápsula._**

Sonrió, y su corazón pareció volver a tener el mismo tamaño. Miró durante minutos el mensaje, e incluso cuando el avión despegó de manera violenta no le pudo quitar los ojos encima. Esta era una puerta ampliamente abierta para su futuro. Suspiró, y no pudo evitar recordar a la familia Brief y a todos los que vivían en la ciudad del Oeste. Personas que no veía hace siete amargos años. ¿Cómo estarían? Seguramente Bulma seguiría siendo atractiva, y Bra ya debía estar hecha toda una adolescente muy hermosa. Y Trunks... Algo se removió en Marron, hace mucho que no pensaba en él, si bien soñaba prácticamente la mayoría de las veces que soñaba con él. Y con lo que había hecho para ayudarla.

Había tenido miedo, durante todo ese tiempo, de encontrarse en el diario con algo que tuviera el título de asesino y como protagonista al nombre Trunks Brief. Porque era su culpa, y porque solamente ella lo había metido en tremendo lío. Desde que se mudaron, que fue un día después de que Trunks la defendiera de una manera que nunca pudo olvidar, Marron no preguntó a su madre, ni siquiera a su padre, por los Brief. Primero, porque había visto a su padre poniéndose triste recordando a sus amigos, y Bulma lo era. Y segundo, porque no quería saber qué le había pasado realmente a Trunks. Era obvio el hecho de que no había ido a la cárcel, seguramente Bulma había pagado todas las fianzas que aparecieron frente a ella por su hijo sin ninguna duda y sin miedo. Pero... ¿Cómo había quedado Trunks con ese hecho? ¿Con todos los títulos que le habrán puesto?

Cerró los ojos, comenzaba a sentirse realmente mal. Trunks había dicho que ella quiso darle celos, diciéndole que ese hombre era su novio, y que él lo había golpeado por eso. Él no se preocupó en quedarse como un celoso, estúpido y poco inteligente. Como un asesino sin razón. Los ojos de Marron se le llenaron de lágrimas; recordaba perfectamente cada golpe, cada grito, cada palabra de Trunks, de ella misma. Recordaba los brazos de Trunks haciéndola sentir segura, y sus suaves palabras luego de haber cometido un acto atroz por ella, para ella.

Tal como lo hacía desde que era joven, comenzó a comerse las uñas desesperadamente, sin poder dejar de pensar.

Trunks había sacrificado mucho por ella, y ella jamás pudo darle las gracias. Y ahora lo iba a ver, si es que no se fue de la ciudad luego de los cargos que le habrán dado. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Cómo tenía que saludarlo? ¿Y si él estaba enojada con ella? ¿Si se había arrepentido de salvarla? ¿Y si ahora la odiaba? ¿Y si Bulma la aceptaba en el trabajo y en su casa, pero él la terminaba echándola? ¿¡Cómo podía pensar eso!? Trunks la había salvado y ella pensaba esas estupideces.

La pastilla que había tomado antes del vuelo, que servía para que pudiera dormirse, comenzó a tener efecto en Marron, quien sostuvo todo lo que pudo a la uña de su dedo índice entre sus dientes. Se durmió pensando en Trunks, en cómo estaría, en cómo la miraría, y en cómo darle las gracias. Y, como tantas veces, pensando en cómo la había abrazado.

— **ஐ** —

El tercero de los cinco edificios de la Corporación Cápsula, contando con su casa, en toda la ciudad del Oeste era el más grande y lujoso de todos. Trunks adoraba trabajar ahí, subir por el ascensor y llegar a su despacho. Hace mucho que su trabajo le había comenzado a gustar realmente, era una pasión para él hacer tanto papeleo, buscar información y comunicarse con personas de todo el mundo. Lo que más le gustaba era ver a su madre orgullosa. Hace tiempo había descubierto que mantener a su padre orgullo era imposible, y había dejado de intentarlo luego de ver cómo Bra lo hacía con tanta facilidad.

Como todas las mañanas, a partir de las siete, Trunks ingresaba a su despacho que estaba ocupando gran parte del noveno piso. Primero por la secretaría, en donde tanto su secretaria como su secretario corrían a sus lugares para dejar de besarse cuando lo veían entrar, y luego a su despacho siempre en orden y limpio por él mismo. No necesitaba empleadas que lo mantengan ordenado; en realidad, odiaba que alguien entrara a su despacho. Lo sentía completamente suyo. Y era el lugar en donde más tiempo solo había pasado, en donde más había pensado y recordado.

Dos minutos antes de entrar a su oficina, y de sentarse y acomodar su maletín, como era de costumbre el teléfono sonó. Era su secretaria.

—Buenos días otra vez, señor Trunks. Le llevaremos de inmediato todos los papeles que Bulma quiere que verifique y revise si así lo desea. Acabo de mandarle los mensajes que debería leer a su buzón hace unos minutos.

—Está bien, tráemelos. Recién tengo una junta a las once, tengo tiempo.

—Así es, señor. Y su madre me pidió que le dijera que quiere que asista a otra reunión urgente, a las cinco en el edificio uno.

—Está bien —no le molestaba trabajar en lo más mínimo— ¿Algo más?

—Tengo tres números telefónicos internacionales que quieren comunicarse con usted, dos de ellos son urgentes y uno es por una consulta.

—Pásamelos.

—Bien. ¿Quiere un café o algo para desayunar?

—Aún no, gracias.

—De nada señor.

La comunicación se cortó, y por el vidrio brumoso de la enorme puerta de su oficina podía ver cómo Zina y Yob, sus secretarios jóvenes y enamorados, corrían de aquí para allá intentando llevar una pila exagerada de papeles. Trunks rió un poco; nunca había sido exigente con ninguno de sus empleados, pero siempre le habían tenido demasiado respeto y cierto miedo que le daba gracia. Su madre decía que era mejor que le tuvieran a que no, y Bra decía que él les daba miedo a todos con esa cara a las siete de la mañana.

Rápidamente su mesa estuvo, de manera ordenada, plagada de papeles y él se encontró haciendo lo que le gustaba. Recordaba cuando tenía diecinueve, y había tenido que comenzar a trabajar por la fuerza, y no le gustaba nada relacionado con la empresa. Había sido un tonto por desaprovechar tanto tiempo algo que realmente le gustaba.

El sonido de la computadora lo distrajo: Zina o Yob seguramente acababan de mandarle los mensajes. Los leería luego; si fueran importantes Zina se lo había dicho. Así que siguió mirando los papeles, con una rapidez que hasta su madre envidiaba, y no le prestó atención a nada más.

Estuvo media hora completamente perdido en los papeles, tachando y firmando algunos, otros tirándolos simplemente a la basura: hace tiempo que había dejado de ser simplemente un secretario más de su madre, y se había convertido en su mano derecha. Ahora, con veintiséis años, tomaba propuestas y desechaba otras sin consultar, la mayoría de las veces, a nadie.

Su teléfono sonó, y para él lo hizo de manera más fuerte que las demás. Apretó el botón de inmediato, quería seguir haciendo su trabajo.

—Hola hijo. Lamento molestarte, sé que debes estar muy concentrado —Trunks frunció el ceño, si era algo tan importante como para molestarlo mejor que se lo diga ya y listo—. Quita esa cara, te saldrán arrugas. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, mamá, gracias —había sonreído cuando su mamá adivinó su gesto, pero al ver los papeles se recordó lo que quería hacer.

—Me alegro hijo. Seguro estás con esos papeles, perdona por la cantidad, pero uno de mis secretarios faltó otra vez y sin dudas tu haces mejor trabajo que él —sonaba orgullosa, Trunks sabía lo vanidosa que su madre era por el hijo que tenía y eso lo hacía sentir, relativamente, bien.

—Sí mamá, no es ninguna molestia —su estómago rugió, el hambre por no haber desayunado nada comenzaba a notarse— ¿Para qué llamas?

—¡Hijo, deberías comer algo! Ya me parece completamente ilógico que hayas vuelto dejado de comer por el trabajo.

—Mamá, nunca hice eso...

—Ve a comer y luego termina con esos papeles. No los necesito con urgencia.

—Bien. ¿Para qué llamas?

—Para decirte que la reunión esta tarde será muy larga.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras agarraba un par de hojas abrochadas marcadas con rojo. Zina tocó la puerta, y como paciente que era esperó sin ningún problema.

—No hay problema mamá —lo decía en serio.

—Y no quiero que vayas. Quédate en tu oficina. Yo tampoco iré.

—Pero mamá, son buenos clientes, tenemos que ir —no quiso levantarle la voz, pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

—Hijo, en serio, tu tienes cosas que hacer más tarde y yo sé que no los necesitamos.

—Mamá, son buenos, no tenemos que dejarlos ir —suspiró—. Pasa Zina.

La delgada y extremadamente blanca mujer entró con más papeles.

—Bueno, te estoy pidiendo que no vayas.

—Ponlos aquí —le indicó a su secretaria—. Bien mamá, hablamos luego. Gracias por llamar.

—Está bien hijo, ¡y come algo! —se rió ligeramente— Besos.

La comunicación se cortó y Zina estuvo a punto de irse cuando la llamó. Si bien su madre seguía siendo protectora con él, era algo que le gustaba porque tenía sus límites; como por ejemplo, Bulma jamás vendría a traerle un montón de comida para que su hijo la embutiera en un segundo, como lo hizo varias veces con Goten. Y nunca le dejaría de dar las gracias de la manera que pudiera.

—Zina, me traes una docena de medialunas con una taza de café, por favor.

La mujer asintió y salió rápidamente. Ella y Yob estaban acostumbrados al increíble, e insaciable, apetito de su jefe. Si bien en su momento les había dado mucho que pensar, ahora simplemente asentían. Trunks rió al recordar a su secretaria anterior, que había sacado a relucir el chisme de que Trunks tenía a varias prostitutas escondidas en su escritorio, y por eso siempre pedía tanta comida. Otra tonta más que quería seducirlo con sus curvas, pero se dedicaba a hablar más de él cuando veían que no lo lograban.

La mañana pasó tranquila para Trunks, sin ningún inconveniente, y la hora de su primera junta llegó más rápido de lo habitual. Salió de su oficina para encontrarse con Yob y Zina pegados al monitor de la computadora del primero.

—Sí, sí es muy bonita... —murmuró Zina. Yob se veía embobado.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije —Zina lo fulminó con la mirada—. No es para que te pongas celosa, amor.

—Volveré en aproximadamente dos horas —anunció Trunks, mientras agarraba su chaqueta pensando en que tal vez no era tan buena idea tener a una pareja como ayudantes—. Para cuando llegue quiero a mi almuerzo en mi escritorio.

—Sí, señor Brief —dijo Zina, sus mejillas descoloridas y blancas se tornaron rojas, al igual que toda su cara, en un segundo. Yob intentó esconderse, en vano, detrás del monitor.

—Y que me la traiga Yob —dijo, burlón, aunque para ellos estaba completamente serio y enojado—, por mirar fotos de otras mujeres.

— **ஐ** —

Había desobedecido lo que su madre le había dicho y estuvo mal; ella aún seguía siendo su jefa, pero a cambio iban a ganar más inversores. Y no importara que tuviera que venir a las nueve de la noche a su oficina, para imprimir los papeles que ya tendrían que haberle mandado, para firmarlos y mandarlos por fax. Tenía hambre, no había comido más que unas insulsas galletas de agua, y estar sentado desde las cinco de la tarde le habían traído dolor en el trasero, no importaba que tan cómodos fueran los asientos. Y, para colmo, se había largado a llover: amaba lluvia, pero la prefería cuando él estaba en una cama y con sueño.

Ingresó al ascensor y se sacó la chaqueta, ligeramente mojada, que comenzaba a molestarlo: el edificio era acondicionado y automático, si afuera estaba fresco adentro estaría templado, y viceversa. Miró su celular, le había mandado un mensaje hace cinco minutos a su mamá informándole que sí asistió a la junta y lo que había logrado. El ascensor se abrió y, de inmediato, un mensaje hizo que su celular vibrara. Dejó su maletín a un costado, y caminó sin prestar atención a su alrededor hacia su oficina. Se desanudó la corbata con una mano. Estaba realmente feliz.

El mensaje de su madre lo descolocó por completo.

"_Estoy en tu oficina. Y cuando te digo que no asistas, no asistas. Ya tengo hambre_"

Era extraño que su madre lo estuviera buscando en su oficina, y si bien él había apagado su teléfono en la junta no tenía ninguna llamada perdida de su parte. Apresuró su paso y entró a su oficina sonriente.

—Aumentamos un treinta por ciento en esas inversiones, lo sé soy un genio —se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró sobre el sillón de cuero negro, su mano fue hacia su corbata para quitársela del todo. Quedó pasmado.

—Hola hijo, te felicito —sonrió, pero su mirada fue hacia una joven, una rubia que estaba sentada en una de las tres sillas frente a su mesa— ¿La recuerdas?

Trunks dejó a su boca entreabierta, y el corazón le estaba bombeando a mil; tuvo miedo de que se escuchara, por suerte la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza en los ventanales.

Las adorables mejillas de la joven se tornaron rosadas, y su mirada estaba clavada en el piso de alfombra verde desde que la había visto por primera vez.

—¡No te imaginas lo que Marron decidió estudiar! Acaba de recibirse de la universidad más difícil de economía y con honores en relaciones internacionales —Bulma no se veía ofendida en lo absoluto por el silencio de ambos jóvenes. Estaba calmada, como siempre.

Marron sintió la necesidad de llevarse todas las uñas a su boca, y Trunks la de no dejar de mirarla nunca.

—¡Vamos, háblense, no se conocen desde pequeños para esto! —Bulma se rió un poco, pero de nada sirvió— Yo sé que tienen de qué hablar —el pequeño espasmo que le recorrió a Marron la hizo detenerse—, pero por ahora estaría genial que se saludaran.

Trunks sabía que su madre tenía razón. Estaba completamente de acuerdo en acercarse a Marron y darle dos suaves besos en esas mejillas tan adorables. Y en que hablaran un poco. Las preguntas comunes que se hacían dos amigos que no se ven hace siete años, preguntas como: _¿Y como has estado? ¿Qué hiciste luego de que me fui? ¿Cómo te va en tu trabajo? ¿Y tu familia?_ Pero ninguna, absolutamente ninguna de esas, era la que Trunks quería hacerle principalmente a Marron.

—¡Trunks! —dijo Bulma, animándolo.

El joven de cabellos lilas simplemente dio media vuelta y se dirigió al ascensor sin mirar hacia atrás.

—Lo siento Bulma... —murmuró Marron, sintiendo sus ojos arder: todo lo que había supuesto, el enojo y la decepción, parecían estar con Trunks cuando se refería a ella.

—Tranquila Marron —le acarició los cabellos de manera maternal—, no es lo que crees. No está enojado. Sólo está muy sorprendido.

Pero Marron no le creyó, por más que quería hacerlo. Porque ella no sabía lo que Bulma sí: Trunks nunca dejó de pensar, bien, en Marron.

* * *

_**E**stuve ocupada sacando las materias que me quedaron en diciembre, pero ya terminé y para ser sincera necesité de solamente esta tarde para escribir este capítulo, lo que se me hace una locura para mi musa: no es lo mismo escribir un OS de una tira, no si escribí el primer capítulo de esta historia pensando en solamente escribir y nada más, no tenía absolutamente nada pensado para esta segunda, y creo que me quedó linda, pero eso me lo tienen que decir ustedes._

_Millones de gracias por sus comentarios, son hermosos y me llenaron de felicidad, y estoy segura de que a Shapira también (para las interesadas, mi ninfómana amiga entrará recién en el cuarto capítulo, aproximadamente)_

_No puedo creer que estoy escribiendo una historia larga, y mucho menos que escribí esto en una sola tarde y que ya quiero seguir escribiendo el tercer capítulo (pero lamentablemente me tengo que levantar de la computadora en algún momento, ya me duelen demasiado los ojos) _

_Como verán, hice un pequeño arreglo: coloqué la introducción en el primer capítulo y ya está, o sino queda como si los capítulos tienen muy pocas palabras y eso no me gusta para esta historia. No le coloqué nada a ninguno de los dos, así que no es necesario que lo lean otra vez. _

_Nuevamente, perdonen si este capítulo tiene errores, estoy muerta por subirlo YA. Luego lo vuelvo a leer. _

_¿Les está gustando más la historia? Por favor, díganmelo. ¡Saludos y muchas gracias!_


	3. III

—ஐ —  
**Tercer capítulo**  
—ஐ —

Todavía no podía creer que estaba en la misma edificación en donde había pasado tantos momentos... Uno de los lugares que más había extrañado en esos siete pésimos y sin alegría de años.

Estaba en una pieza del tercer piso, muy cerca de la habitación de Bra; a quien aún no había visto y tenía ganas, y al mismo tiempo no, de hacerlo. Anoche le había costado intensamente conciliar el sueño, pero cuando lo hizo pudo dormir como un bebé a pesar de haberlo hecho con pensamientos tristes y lágrimas en su rostro. Cuando se despertó, el sol a duras penas había comenzado a salir luego de una tormenta horrible por la noche, la misma por la cual Bulma le había rogado a Marron que se quedara a dormir, por lo menos por esa noche, en la Corporación. Accedió con muchísima vergüenza, y porque estaba de acuerdo con la mujer en que buscar en donde pasar la noche era arriesgado.

Marron permaneció con la enorme puerta, que también funcionaba como ventana, cerrada al igual que las cortinas de color café claro que hacían un contraste atractivo con el piso alfombrado de color bordó, incluso cuando necesitó abrirlas; no se sentía en su casa, era una huésped de menos de veinte horas, no sentía confianza con la familia Brief porque ellos no se la tendrían que dar, no después de lo que ella permitió que pasara... Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al instante, ¿cómo haría para mirarle a la cara a Trunks? Si la primera vez no había podido, ni siquiera con la intriga de mirar si seguía teniendo la misma mirada o sonrisa, ¿por qué podría la segunda?

Giró en la cama, enrollándose con las sábanas. Esa cama era la cama más cómoda que tocó en su vida, y la pieza era por lejos la más grande que alguna vez tuvo. El baño resultó ser tan cómodo y satisfactorio como elegante cuando decidió darse la ducha que tendría que haberse dado anoche. Las imágenes de lo sucedido hace algunas horas, el reencuentro con Bulma y el no haber visto a Trunks pero sí escucharlo, inundaron su mente al instante, queriendo desagotar la felicidad rara y pequeña que sentía, pero no permitió que pensamientos amargos la convirtieran en alguien tan débil como lo había sido luego de la mudanza más decisiva de su vida.

Envuelta en una toalla, abrió una de las dos cápsulas que tenía en su modesto bolso. Cuatro valijas con ropa para cualquier ocasión, zapatos, objetos de higiene personal y ropa interior se desplegaron en el suelo. Marron observó maravillada como todas entraban en el suelo de la habitación sin ninguna dificultad, recordando cómo había tenido que lastimarse el pie incontables veces y no poder ordenar bien sus cosas a causa de su pequeña pieza; por lo que jamás se había quejado, ni nada menos, pero era notable la diferencia y la comodidad.

Se preguntó cómo debía vestirse; Bulma le había dicho que hoy comenzaría a trabajar y Marron se sintió muy bien al escuchar eso, por fin ganaría un sueldo digno para ella misma, y hubiera detestado que Bulma le pidiera que se quedara a descansar. Tenía prendas que eran formales, pero lo eran en un extremo. Sacó un vestido largo, de una hermosa tela color rosa pastel con abertura en la espalda: no iba a llegar a trabajar así ni de chiste. Buscó entre sus cosas y encontró, con un suspiro de alivio, una camisa color bordó con suaves pliegues en la solapa y unos divinos botones claros, que quedaban muy bien con una simple, pero práctica, pollera negra a la altura de la rodilla, cuando había comprado esa prenda pensó que fue por mera inercia por su largo, pero por fin encontraba una ocasión en la que usarla. En los pies se puso unos simples suecos negros, con lindos detalles y se peinó lo más prolijamente que pudo en una coleta firme y cómoda. Se miró en el espejo, indecisa, pero sintiéndose bien cuando vio que las prendas le quedaban de maravilla.

No era tonta, sabía que tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo con buenas proporciones que hacían olvidar por completo su escasa estatura, la cual por suerte se asemejaba más a la de su madre que a la de su padre. Se colocó la camisa adentro de la pollera una vez más, intentando ocultar los pequeños relieves en la pollera y lo consiguió. Se miró más en el espejo. Usar ese peinado le hacía recordar a cuando iba a la secundaria, en donde a pesar de haber atraído a más chicos de lo que alguien podría imaginarse, no consiguió tener a alguien que pudiera llamar amigo o amiga en toda la regla, y porque ella así realmente lo quiso. Se había sentido sola durante todos esos años, y llegó un momento en que comenzó a sentirse mejor así.

Mirándose en el espejo volvió a ser consciente de dónde estaba, en la ciudad en la que se encontraba, en la casa en la que se encontraba, ¿cómo sería su vida ahora que estaba ahí? Hoy comenzaba su primer trabajo serio, también tenía que dar la cara frente a personas que seguramente se habrán sentido ofendidos, decepcionados y básicamente pero no literal golpeados por alguien que no había sido más que un estorbo como lo habrá sido para Vegeta, una adorable especie de sobrina para Bulma, una niñera y hermana mayor para Bra y una... ¿Qué? ¿Una maldita, o una pobre víctima de la cual se jactaba o lamentaba por haberla ayudado, para Trunks?

Se sentía completamente extraña, pero por lo menos era un buen comienzo para su nueva vida, contando con su trabajo, o la esperanza de una.

—¿Marron? —era la amistosa voz de Bulma, sacándola de sus cavilaciones, seguido de unos suaves golpes que se hicieron escuchar.

Sobresaltada, se dirigió hasta la puerta. El suelo de una alfombra tan espesa amortiguaba cualquier tipo de ruido, incluso el de sus pasos apresurados y trastabillados por sacarse los zapatos en el recorrido. Llegó hasta la puerta y quedó impactada; se había olvidado por completo de cómo utilizarla, ¡por Kami! Eso la hizo sentirse una extraña. Miró el pequeño tablero con números y letras, y una pequeña pantalla en la parte superior. Para cuando dirigió su indeciso dedo, la puerta se abrió por completo. Bulma dio un pequeño brinco y luego se llevó la mano a la boca, dando una pequeña risa. Marron sonrió, tímida.

—Creí que estabas dormida, no que estabas teniendo problemas con la puerta... —su semblante se relajó— Es increíble que lo hayas olvidado. Es CC3E el código de ésta habitación.

Había llegado un momento en el que Marron se supo cada código de cada habitación, incluso el del increíble y magnífico dormitorio de los señores Brief.

—Gracias Bulma —sonó como una niña tonta y se maldijo. Retrocedió para que la mujer pudiera entrar. Bulma miró las valijas de Marron en el suelo.

—No creo que encuentres ninguna renta de buen precio, y si lo haces te quedará demasiado lejos de tu trabajo. Así que te quedarás aquí, ¿sí? —Marron quedó atónita, pero Bulma sonreía con naturalidad— No me mires así, sigues siendo como mi hija a pesar de los años, y lo sabes. Eres más que bienvenida, e invitada por supuesto.

—Bulma... Yo no creo que... —pero se calló. Había visto antes cómo reaccionaba Bulma cuando alguien se negaba a lo que decía, y durante toda su infancia y adolescencia no se había negado a nada. ¿Por qué lo haría ahora, que la conocía menos y le debía mucho?— Me parece muy bien. No sé cómo explicarte lo agradecida que estoy contigo, de verdad.

—Tonterías, no tienes que agradecerme nada —se sentó con las piernas cruzadas de manera femenina en el borde del colchón—, no podía creer cuando vi tu nombre en el puesto número uno de la lista que me enviaron. ¡Quedé impactada! Me sentí muy orgullosa, Marron. Te felicito.

—¿Lista? —preguntó, atónita. Permanecía parada, a un costado de la puerta.

—Sí, la lista de uno de los hombres más inteligentes que he visto en mi vida —miró a la rubia con una sonrisa—, el director de la universidad a la que asististe con una beca. Realmente sorprendente. Y cuando me llamó para asegurarme de que eras la mejor opción por otras cosas, y no solo por estar en el primer puesto, lloré de alegría, el pobre hombre no entendía nada —rió, recordando—. Felicitaciones por todo lo que has logrado durante estos años Marron.

—Gracias —estaba sonrojada, una sensación extremadamente agradable se había instalado en su espalda, y sintió la necesidad de sonreír durante todo el día—, estoy muy impresionada... No pensé que el señor Fero me tenía de esa manera...

—¡Pues te tiene bien arriba, deberías sentirte orgullosa de ti misma! —dijo Bulma, más que alegre mientras se levantaba y abría las cortinas— Deberías abrirlas, ya hace un día hermoso para la noche que nos tocó.

Marron acababa de ser golpeada por un camión de felicidad y de preguntas, y tal como lo dijo Bulma; se sentía demasiado orgullosa de si misma. Lo primero que le diría a sus padres cuando los llamara hoy luego del almuerzo, porque había decidido que era muy temprano para llamarlos y que no se iría mentalmente de su trabajo en toda la mañana, lo primero que le diría a su padre sería eso.

—¡Pero vaya, qué bonita te ves! ¡Más que bonita, eres hermosa Marron! —gritó, y la cara de Bulma no demostraba que estaba fingiendo: estaba auténticamente sorprendida— ¡No puedo creerlo, mira cómo has crecido!

La rubia apenas tuvo tiempo de ruborizarse, un poco más, antes de que Bulma corriera hasta ella, con unos tacones extremadamente altos, para llevarla hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo. Marron sonrió, con un poco de esfuerzo, cuando vio el miedo que su rostro reflejaba.

—No es para tanto... —susurró, pero Bulma y su euforia no las escucharon.

—¿Ya te viste, verdad? ¡Te queda precioso! ¡Estás preciosa! —Bulma la miró de arriba abajo, admirando el joven y esbelto cuerpo de la que alguna vez fue una jovencita— No puedo creerlo... Esas caderas están más que listas para dar a luz a un sano bebé y esos pechos tendrán mucho espacio para darle de mamar a un hijo durante unos buenos minutos.

Marron se llevó las uñas instintivamente a la boca, antes de comenzar a reír bajito. ¿Por qué Bulma estaba pensando en niños? La mujer se cruzó de brazos y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, observando a Marron como si fuera una obra, y una muy buena, que acababa de crear.

—Realmente te ves hermosa. ¡Ja, ya quiero ver a todos esos buitres en la oficina! —pasó detrás de Marron y agarró los suecos para alcanzárselos— Mi hijo tendrá trabajo que hacer. Toma, póntelos, quiero ver cómo te queda.

—¿Su, su hijo? —preguntó. Bulma la miró con una sonrisa que destilaba complicidad, lástima que Marron se sintiera realmente perdida.

—¡No te hagas la tonta! —dijo, riéndose. Caminó hacia el baño, chorreando felicidad, aumentó su voz para que Marron escuchara;— ¡Creí que lo verías, te puse unas pinturas excelentes por aquí para que te las pruebes!

—Es que realmente no entiendo... —susurró Marron, mientras veía a la mujer alejarse. Suspiró y se miró en el espejo. Ahora entendía: Trunks era tan buena persona, que seguramente ni a su madre le había contado la verdad, que lejos estaba del "me dio celos" que todos creían, por eso Bulma debía creer que Trunks se pondría celoso— Ah... Claro...

—Mira, ¿no son preciosos estos colores? —Bulma apareció frente a ella, con los brazos repletos de maquillaje.

—Gracias pero no acostumbro a maquillarme —Bulma la miró decepcionada, y enojada, y Marron se alarmó—, me arden mucho los ojos y cuando me saco el maquillaje quedo completamente roja.

—Pero si no eres tan blanca, tienes el mismo color de piel que yo. Tal vez usabas maquillaje de poca calidad, déjame intentarlo, ¿sí? Si te arden mucho yo me haré completamente cargo, ¿sí?

—Sí, esta bien —sabía lo insistente que esa mujer era, así que se relajó y dejó que la hiciera ver "extremadamente bonita", como le había dicho que estaba tantas veces luego de maquillarla y en el transcurso de hacerlo.

—**ஐ**—

Algo golpeaba con furia dentro de Trunks. Algo que hace mucho no sentía y que le daba pavor, que lo hacía comportarse, al igual que la vergüenza y el temor a lo que podría pasar, como un tonto, algo que no lo había dejado dormir en casi toda la noche.

Estar parado detrás de la puerta de la cocina, por ejemplo, intentando escuchar si los sonidos que había en ella eran productos de una persona, tal vez su madre o su hermana, o de dos; en donde claramente estaría presente esa rubia...

—No seas estúpido. Entra, estoy sola.

La voz de tono rudo, pero muy femenina, de su hermana relajó cada músculo del cuerpo del príncipe saiyajin. Aspiró aire, lo que no se había permitido hacerlo durante esos segundos, y entró a la cocina para ir rápidamente en busca de una taza para servirse un rápido café. Su hermana, que con el cabello, los ojos y la forma de moverse le recordaban puramente a su madre, era un pequeño diablillo con el carácter de su padre en el cuerpo de una joven delgada y esbelta de catorce años.

Trunks sentía la mirada, la mayoría de las veces fuerte y enojada, de su hermana seguirlo por todas partes hasta que se sentó y bebió su café con, aparentada, tranquilidad. Ella estaba apretando un saco de té contra una cuchara para que su sabor cayera en su apreciada taza rosada.

—Se fueron como hace unas dos horas —dijo, para pincharlo. Trunks fingió no prestarle atención, pero tenía las orejas más que dispuestas—, Marron se veía muy bonita, desde pequeña supe que iba a ser linda —estaba intentando pincharlo aún más, pero no funcionaba y eso claramente la frustraba—. ¿No te parece estúpido estar esperando detrás de cada puerta diez minutos por miedo a encontrártela?

—No... —pero eso era darle conversación a su hermana, y de un tema peligroso, así que agregó con naturalidad, como si en realidad quisiera decir otra cosa—: Te metas.

La energética chica, que en ese momento se veía muy cansada, frunció el ceño, colocó solamente dos cucharas de azúcar en su taza, e hizo una mueca con la boca.

—Eres patético. Es la primera vez en mi vida que veo que vas a llegar tarde al trabajo.

—Eso porque cuando yo comencé a trabajar, tu ni siquiera podías vestirte sola, malcriada.

Eso hizo enfurecer a la ya no tan pequeña Bra, que puso de manera ruidosa la taza sobre la mesada.

—¡Intento entablar conversación porque mamá me lo pidió! ¿Quedó claro? No es que me importe como te sientes.

—Claro que te importa.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo, histérica. Y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba furiosa.

Trunks decidió ignorarla, por el bien de ambos en esa mañana, y el suyo de toda la semana, y tomó lo que quedaba de su café con un saber más amargo de lo que éste en realidad tenía. Se había levantado más temprano que nunca, y no había salido de su habitación por miedo a encontrársela... Por miedo a no saber qué decir y alejarse como lo hizo anoche, como un auténtico tarado.

—Oye, tarado. Mamá me contó que ayer las dejaste solas —sonrió con una actitud demandante de pelea— ¿No te parece eso de poco caballero? Especialmente si una vez moliste a golpes a alguien por ella...

—No te metas.

—Trunks, no soy tonta y —la calló.

—No te metas, Bra. No te puedes meter en esto como quieres meterte en todo, en esto no, no son cosas en las que puedes meterte —su seriedad y el tono un tanto subido hicieron a la pequeña princesa, casi, desistir.

—Escúchame, Trunks. Sé muy bien, y mamá también, que tú no matarías a alguien como un animal por celos. Algo pasó ahí, y muy referido a Marron. Pero a ese hombre no lo mataste por celos.

Eso lo descolocó, pero intentó mostrarse lo más relajado posible.

—No digas nada —se anticipó ella, se sentó y sus facciones se relajaron—. Trunks, ¿por qué golpeaste a ese hombre?

—¿Por qué no eres como mamá, y al igual que ella no me pregunta eso? ¿No te basta con saber lo que ya sabes?

—Entonces es verdad... —dijo, sorprendida. Pero rápidamente tuvo que defenderse— Y no soy como mamá, porque no soy ella. Soy mejor.

Trunks la ignoró y Bra movió su cabeza hacia un costado, cuestionando a su hermano, ansiosa.

—¿No me lo dirás?

Trunks bebió lo último, increíblemente amargo, de su café. No, no iba a hacerlo de ninguna manera: él cumpliría con su promesa hasta que Marron le diga que ya no le interesa o que no hay problema en que lo dijera. No importaba que Bra se lo saque en la cara, furiosa, todos los días. Él no iba a abrir la boca.

—No Bra... —la cara de decepción de su hermana lo hizo sentirse mal, hasta que volvió la furia de esta.

—Bien. Como quieras. Pero podría ayudarte si me lo dijeras. Después de todo, sí creo que Marron te gusta —se quedó unos segundos en la puerta, mirando la espalda de su hermano, esperando una reacción de su parte por lo último que había dicho. Pero eso no pasó, así que simplemente se fue, decepcionada.

—**ஐ**—

Marron comprendió, en pocos minutos de haber estado en el mismo edificio que anoche en compañía de Bulma, que para llevar al mando algo tan gigantesco hacía falta un líder nato, alguien fuerte, que se hiciera respetar e inteligente, y que tuviera una garganta incansable. Como Bulma. Sonrió con nostalgia, y pena, al recordar a su madre, la bella y fría Dieciocho, que haría ese trabajo tan bien en la gran mayoría de los aspectos.

Anoche había tenido poca oportunidad, por culpa de la lluvia, de observar bien al imponente edificio. Y hoy temprano por la mañana, con el sol ya fuerte, se había quedado boquiabierta. Por lo de afuera, y también por lo de adentro: todo era exactamente utópico.

—Esta planta y la octava son exclusivos para las relaciones internacionales —decía Bulma, saludando y dando órdenes con naturalidad mientras daban un rápido recorrido por el piso siete.

—Aquí trabajaré... —dijo Marron, pero fue un comentario en voz baja y Bulma, que ya estaba contestando las rápidas preguntas de un joven alto y de cabello claro, no la escuchó.

Se permitió ese pequeño momento para acercarse más al final del pasillo hecho a la fuerza por una gran cantidad de pequeñas oficinas individuales, en donde habían varias computadoras y personas sentadas frente a ellas trabajando. Se puso frente al vidrio, increíblemente limpio, y observó maravillada toda la ciudad. Era un día hermoso. Y comenzaba a sentir, a pesar de los nervios y la vergüenza, que su vida sí tenía un buen futuro.

—Marron, ¡Marron! —la rubia giró nerviosa ante el llamado de la señora Brief, quien en vez de enojada se veía divertida— Lo sé, es una vista hermosa. Pronto tendrás para mirarla todo lo que quieras, pero vamos, te mostraré el octavo piso.

Fue tras ella rápidamente y sonrió al joven que hace un tiempo había estado hablando con Bulma, el cual en vez de devolverle el saludo sonrió de manera bufona y le guiñó un ojo. Marron rodó los ojos, y apuntándose que jamás volvería a saludar a ese engreído, se colocó a la altura de Bulma. El ascensor por el cual subieron esta vez era diferente al otro: este tenía decoraciones en una rústica madera hasta la mitad y en el piso, y la otra mitad estaba pintada de verde y de un blanco pastel. Arriba había un espejo que ocupaba toda la parte del techo.

—Trabajarás en el octavo piso, es un poco más pequeño cuando nos referimos a sección laboral porque tiene una cocina gigante que casi nadie usa más que para hacer café, y un pequeño espacio para sentarse a comer con lindas mesas y muy bien decorado —sonrió, orgullosa—, toda la decoración que veas en este piso la hizo Bra. Bueno, fueron sus ideas. Ya lo verás.

Marron sonrió, sintiéndose en parte también orgullosa por la que alguna vez fue una pequeña niña que jugaba con muñecas y que decía que jamás trabajaría porque era una princesa. Ahora que pensaba en ella, volvía a entrarle más vergüenza. Solo deseaba que Bra estuviera igual que Bulma con respecto a ella, y no como Trunks...

—No haré que seas secretaria de Trunks, así que no te preocupes linda —dijo Bulma, con una sonrisa pero hablando en serio. Marron no alcanzó a contestarle; la mujer ya había salido a toda velocidad del ascensor. Tuvo que caminar rápido para llegar junto a ella— ¿Ves lo que es éste piso? Extravagante.

Parecía un hotel, no un piso de oficinas. Exquisitez y elegancia ocupaban cada centímetro, y no cabían dudas de que la mejor parte era el comedor, que de pequeño tenía poco. Era elegante, pero al mismo tiempo jovial y relajante, nada mal estar allí luego de unas horas arduas de trabajo. Pero Marron se dijo que ella no tendría descanso, no hasta que se sintiera bien con la familia que tanto le estaba ayudando.

—Es increíble. Bra es genial decorando, no esperaba menos —se sinceró la rubia. Bulma asintió, distraída.

—Con respecto a lo que te dije hace un rato... —Marron la escuchó con atención, sabía que se refería a ese tema tan delicado; Trunks— ¿Crees que podrías hablar con él? Conozco a mi hijo, y sé muy bien que él no lo hará. Pero no creas que está enojado contigo, puedo darte un noventa por ciento de probabilidad de que no lo está para nada. Hoy ya ha llegado tarde al trabajo, lo sé porque me lo informaron, y ese no es un Trunks que me haga bien a mi, ni al trabajo, ni a el mismo. Y no dudo de que es porque tu estabas en la casa. ¿Crees que podrías intentar hablar con él?

Marron se sintió mitad herida por algunas palabras, mitad extrañada por el pedido, mitad pensativa, y completamente avergonzada. Lo que Bulma le pedía, de manera gentil, era que encarara a la persona a la que años atrás le había lanzado una enorme roca encima. Y no es que fuera estúpida, pero lo haría. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Lo haré Bulma, te lo prometo —aseguró, lo hizo de manera seria y firme, quería la confianza de esa mujer que tanto la estaba ayudando, y más que nada quería sentirse útil para ella.

—Gracias Marron, eres adorable. Ahora ven que te mostraré tu lugar.

La rubia asintió y siguió a Bulma, quien continuaba hablando pero le era imposible escucharla. El cúmulo de extrañas sensaciones la iba a hacer enloquecer. Trunks... Algo hizo a su cuerpo sentirse raro y débil, lleno y vacío. Iba a tener que enfrentarlo. Y la única alternativa que había, no hacerlo, sería ser una completa miedosa e inmadura.

¡Por Kami! ¡No, no iba a poder mirarlo a la cara! ¡No iba a poder hablarle!

* * *

_**P**erdón por la tardanza, les dejo con el capítulo, ya que estoy a mil. Antes de irme, agradezco profundamente por sus comentarios, y espero que éste capítulo aunque no muy interesante les haya gustado igual. Pronto se viene algo inesperado... O tal vez no tanto. Pero es algo que quise poner en este capítulo y decidir ponerlo en el otro. ¡Gracias por leer! Besos._


End file.
